This present invention refers to a concealed safe, particularly to a relatively small size safe suitable for building into a wall and for the safekeeping of small objects and valuables with the object of ensuring their safety and secrecy.
The characteristics of the form and operation of this concealed safe make it especially useful in the home. It follows that the concealed safe to which this invention refers has equally a suitable utilization in offices, factories, shops or any other place where it is required to safeguard relatively small objects.
Safes for the storage of money and valuables, designed to be hidden by the usual decorative elements such as curtains, pictures, window frames, false doors and so on are already known. Nevertheless a careful search of the area in which such a currently known type of safe is hidden leads to its discovery by a person unaware of its exact location. In fact once the picture, curtain, door or similar concealing element has been moved by the person searching there is revealed the very large and bulky opening mechanism of this type of safe. From thereon the actual opening of the safe, revealed by the searcher presents solely a problem of skill and mechanical procedure.